


List

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Kinks, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex finds a list that Clark has been working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List

[](http://s947.photobucket.com/albums/ad318/twinsarein3/?action=view&current=List-elenarain.jpg)

Coming into Lex’s study at the mansion, Clark trips over his own feet at the sight that greets him. Instead of seeing his friend’s quirked eyebrow and slight smile when he walks in, he sees a tight, upturned ass as Lex bends over, obviously looking for something.

The backpack he’d just been swinging off his shoulder goes flying, and everything comes sliding out of the loosely closed top. Clark figures he’s entitled. It’s a very nice ass, and it’s been featuring in more and more of his fantasies, lately.

Stammering out an apology, Clark starts picking up his scattered belongings. Although, they didn’t really scatter, they did just kind of slide right out, so they are lined up from his bag to about fifteen feet away. Just shy of where Lex had been bent over.

Although, looking up from his gathering, Clark notices that Lex isn’t bent over anymore. Instead he’s standing rigidly upright, holding a sheaf of papers in his hands. “Lex, are you alright? Is there something I can help with?”

There is no answer, and Clark is just about to walk closer, maybe shake a shoulder, when he looks down and sees just how close everything had slid to his friend, and the notebook that was on top.

A notebook that had been stuffed with a sheaf of papers, just before he’d left the public library to come to the mansion. Swallowing hard, Clark looks up at Lex again, to see that Lex has finally stopped staring at the papers in his hand.

Instead, he’s staring at Clark. With eyes that burned, even without heat vision. Clark shifts where he stands, cock hardening in his pants at the intensity being directed at him. “What is this, Clark?”

The growl in Lex’s voice as he shakes the papers at Clark, makes Clark shiver in arousal. For a split second, Clark thinks about lying, but decides he doesn’t want to. He’s been wondering and wanting for months, probably longer and he’d just been too naive to realize, and he wants the wondering, at least, to be over with. “It’s a list of...kinks I printed off.”

Lex stalks a few paces closer, and Clark feels his pants getting even tighter. “I assume the ones crossed off are ones you aren’t interested in, and the ones with stars...”

Breath hitching at the way Lex’s voice has lowered, Clark doesn’t even realize, at first, that Lex is waiting for him to finish his statement. When he does, he has to swallow first to moisten a suddenly dry throat. “They’re the ones I want to...to try the most.”

At this point, Lex has started prowling closer again, raking his gaze up and down Clark’s body as he does so. His eyes linger here and there, and every spot he stops on, Clark can feel tingling or tightening. His mouth, nipples, belly, hands, cock, and legs, all get special attention, and Clark’s entire body feels sensitized by the time Lex’s gaze reaches Clark’s face again. “How do you know they are the ones you want to try more than the others?”

So far, Clark has avoided blushing, but now he can’t stop it. Red colors his cheeks, and sweeps down his neck. He doesn’t even consider not answering, though. “They’re the ones that made...made me stop reading and...and fantasizing about doing them or having them done to me.”

“How many times did you come as you went through this list?”

Lex’s voice is weaving a spell around him. Every word he utters is making Clark harder and harder as the husky tone twines through him, making him shiver and tremble without a single touch. “I...I don’t know. So many, Lex.”

“I see you’ve marked off every single one that has something to do with ass play - fingering, biting, rimming, plugs, spanking... Do you want to be spanked, Clark?”

With his invulnerability, Clark doesn’t think that’s something he’d enjoy having done to him, at all. “No. No, I want to...want to...” Clark breaks off with a small moan as he starts to think of Lex turned over his knees, bare ass up, silently begging for more by pushing closer as Clark turned each cheek red.

Thoughts totally on the fantasy, Clark doesn’t even notice when his hand moves to his groin to press against his throbbing cock. Only a sharp command to stop from Lex penetrates, and startles Clark into dropping his hand back to his side. “No touching, Clark. Not right now. You can untuck your shirts for me, though.”

Clark doesn’t even question the request, just starts pulling both shirts from jeans. He shivers as the cool air of the room works under the fabric and caresses his overheated skin. He shivers again, and moans, when the loosened fabric rubs against his nipples that have hardened to little points.

“Sensitive? Have your nipples gotten hard for me?”

Too aroused to be embarrassed anymore, Clark simply nods. His lust-glazed eyes aren’t seeing much, but he senses Lex moving behind him. Just the thought of it is enough to have things low down in Clark’s body tingling, curling. He feels like he’s going to explode if something doesn’t happen soon.

“Bend over and take off your boots.”

A deep, shuddering breath, head thrown back to get as much air into his lungs as possible, is the only thing that keeps Clark from coming at the thought of bending over while Lex is standing right behind him.

After he gets some kind of control over himself, Clark bends at the waist, and fumbles at the ties of his boots. He can feel the line of warmth behind him that tells him Lex hasn’t moved. If Clark leans back just a little... Instead, he straightens as soon as he’s finished.

Lex moves even closer, a deep breath and they’ll be touching, and leans over Clark’s shoulder, his breath heating up the side of Clark’s neck, his voice caressing every nerve ending in Clark’s ear. “If you were naked right now, would you spread yourself open for me? Give me plenty of room to lick my way inside, loosening you for my fingers, getting you wet enough to take my cock? Would you bend over as easily as you just did, and brace your hands on the floor so I could fuck into you as hard as I wanted? Would you--”

Lex’s words don't weave through him as they had before. Instead, they punch through, breaking the last of his resistance. Stiffening, Clark tries to hold off, but he’s gone. As his balls draw up, his knees give out, taking him to the floor. His entire body shivers, and he can’t bite back his loud moans as he releases pulse after pulse into his pants.

Slumping forward, he’s surprised when strong arms slip under his arms and pull him back. He leans his back against Lex’s chest, and lets his head fall back to one of Lex's shoulders. “Lex, I...I...”

“I hope you aren’t about to apologize, Clark. That kind of honest desire should never be apologized for. Besides, I just helped you knock three kinks off your list.”

Clark is still having trouble getting his mind to work again. “Three...”

Lex’s arms tighten around him, and Clark can feel the hard length of Lex’s cock against his leg. “Mmmhmm. Coming untouched, for one. I’d love to go through the list with you, item by item, and see if there were any others I could help with.”

Another weak pulse goes through Clark’s cock at the thought. “You...you’re the only one I...” Clark trails off, unsure about admitting that Lex has been the only one he’s thought of in that way for a long time.

“Don’t worry, Clark. You aren’t alone.”

Turning his head as far as he can, Clark looks behind him in surprise. “How did you know?”

Holding up the papers he hadn’t ever let go of, now quite crumpled and slightly sweat stained, Lex nods at the doodles on them. “I admit the double-L’s on them threw me momentarily, but when I noticed that you’d crossed off every kink that had solely to do with women, I clued in.”

Another blush stains Clark’s cheeks, and he ducks his head in embarrassment. Lex doesn’t let him get away with it, though. He puts a hand on Clark’s chin, tipping his face back up, and nuzzles against Clark’s cheek. “Don’t. I’ll never be sorry I got a chance to see that list. Now, would you like to see how many more of your starred items we can explore today?”

Shifting as his cock valiantly tries to rise to the occasion again, Clark stands abruptly, and then holds a hand out to a startled Lex. “I have been wanting to learn to deep-throat. Could you help me with that one?”

It’s Lex’s turn to go rigid, straining for control. Then, he’s grabbing Clark’s hand and dragging him out of the study heading in the direction of his bedroom.


End file.
